


The New Fearsome Five

by ShiTiger



Series: Alpha, Beta, Omega [3]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anthropomorphic, M/M, Mutants, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU ficlet.  In a world where alpha Megavolt leads the Fearsome Five.  But instead of Negaduck, his fifth member is a sexy teleporting thief who also happens to be his omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Fearsome Five

“We're back!” Bushroot announced, stepping into the warehouse with a large bag slung over one shoulder. Liquidator and Quackjack followed closely behind him, both visibly amused. 

Megavolt eyed the bag as it twisted and turned in the plant-duck's grip. “You're sure this is him?” 

All four super-villains looked up as a puff of violet smoke appeared above the grand chair the electrical-rodent was lounging in. A slim duck dropped into their leader's lap, purring with delight as the rat wrapped an arm around his waist. 

“This is who, dearest?” the avian asked. Clad in violet silk and black leather, the masked omega nuzzled his bill under the alpha's chin, dark eyes filled with anticipation. 

Megavolt gestured for his pack to open the bag, which they did gladly. All eyes were on the petite duck struggling to free himself from the ropes and gag they'd tied him up with. The newcomer's eyes widened at the sight of Megavolt and his lover. 

“What do you think, my omega?” Megavolt smirked as his lover fled his lap to get closer to their guest. Ivory fingers plucked the large-brimmed hat from the other duck's head, before slipping it onto his own. The cape followed, though he had to hold it in place at the shoulders. 

“Tell me, darling... would I look good in a cape?” The thief twirled, showing off his toned body. 

“You'd look delicious in anything, my beautiful mate,” Megavolt promised, raking his eyes over his lover's form. 

The captured duck continued to struggle against his bonds. He let out a loud gasp when the thief leaned down to pull the gag out of his mouth. 

“What do you think you're doing? I, Darkwing Duck, will defeat you dastardly villains!” the petite fowl announced, glaring at the Fearsome Five. 

“Does everyone in your dimension walk around without pants?” Megavolt wondered aloud. His question generated a great deal of laughter from his subordinates. 

“How cute! You must be my goody-goody little counterpart,” the omega duck gushed, squeezing the smaller avian's cheeks roughly. 

“It can't be. Darkwing Duck would never be evil – well, okay, so there is Negaduck... but other than that, Darkwing Duck would never be evil!” 

“Evil is such a strong word. We prefer the term 'liberated.' After all, society isn't exactly welcoming to mutants, little Darkwing Duck,” Megavolt informed him. Unbeknownst to the obvious do-gooder, the rat would never harm any of his mate's counterparts. It just wasn't done. 

“Mutants? You're a mutant?” Darkwing Duck turned his attention to his taller double, noting the slightly crazed look in his eyes. 

“Of course I am. I'm a teleporter. All the best thieves are, you know,” the masked mutant insisted, dropping the cape to the ground. Turning away, his hips swayed enticingly as he crossed the room and regained his seat in his alpha's waiting lap. 

Darkwing Duck watched as the pair shared a tender kiss, before fixing their combined gaze on him. He couldn't help but shiver. What could they possibly want from him?

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger! Just a little short from this universe.


End file.
